<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret's Worth by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403842">A Secret's Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Says Fuck A Lot, Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Comedy, Drunk Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill, Okay Parent Maryse Lightwood, Ragnor Fell is Dead, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sorry guys, Teasing, annoyance to lovers, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood had lived his life exactly as he was supposed to. He was in a reliable relationship (as mundane as it may be), he had a stable job at his parents tech company, and he couldn’t be much closer to his siblings. And Alec was... okay with all of it. </p><p>But on the flight home from a failed business trip, with the help of booze and some unexpected turbulence, he ended up spilling all of his secrets to a complete stranger. He walked away questioning every aspect of his life, but at least he would never have to see the beautiful stranger again. Of course, that’s when Magnus Bane wandered back into his life. What will Alec do when he has no choice but to confront the feelings he had tried so hard to hide?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*BURSTS THROUGH THE DOOR FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS*<br/>I'M BACK. And I'm bringing you fluff and comedy that I hope you love.<br/>This fic is based off of the wonderful movie, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvsZBBQ8RP8">Can You Keep A Secret</a>, starring Tyler Hoechlin and Alexandra Daddario. I watched it on a Sunday and wrote the entirety of this fic by Thursday. So, I liked it a lot. 🤷🏻♀️<br/>This fic is currently 18k but I've been adding some random scenes as I go. It may stay at 18k or it may go up, who knows! But it <em> is </em> complete.<br/>I will be posting a chapter on <strong>Saturdays and Wednesdays</strong> until it is complete. I have not yet figured out how many chapters there will be, but I'm thinking 6-8.<br/>Without further ado, here is <strong>A Secret's Worth</strong>!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That's the thing about flying: You could talk to someone for hours and never even know his name, share your deepest secrets and then never see them again.” <strong>-Jennifer E. Smith</strong></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Alec couldn’t believe how remarkably embarrassing his entire life had become. He had ruined the one sales pitch his parent’s had trusted him with. His parents had built up The Institute throughout his entire childhood and he was one meeting away from ruining all that it was worth. He was <em> raised </em> to be the Institute’s marketing genius so when they finally booked a meeting with one of the top technological distributors in the country, his parents intilled their trust onto Alec and he fucked it <em> up. </em> He stood in front of the highest corporate suits from The Clave and quite literally drowned his chances.</p><p>At that moment, Alec was cursing his parents because <em> of course </em> they had to create one of the most fragile pieces of equipment. They couldn’t have created a new sort of stuffed animal or sports memorabilia or organic energy drinks for crying out loud. They decided that making the world's top technologically advanced products was what they wanted to sell to the public. They marketed to clientele that Alec knew nothing about and realistically, he wasn’t even sure how to market these products to them. </p><p>Apparently, the demographic consisted of 40-something-year-old men who were so straight, it made Alec want to puke. Most of them had their shirts tucked into pants that didn’t even try to fit right just to hide their overly enlarged stomachs. And their ties were usually just slightly crooked. And they looked at Alec like he was not good enough to be making this pitch. Which Alec had to admit he was pretty used to. He had gotten the same look from his parents ever since he turned 18 and told them he was gay and really didn’t want to go into marketing. Alec wasn’t sure which was worse news at the time. </p><p>But all of this was beside the point, because Alec <em> fucked up </em> just like everyone had expected of him. He knew that bringing a Dr. Pepper into the meeting was quite possibly the worst idea as he was pitching them a line of smartwatches that was only rivalled by the Apple Watch’s waterproof technology. But of course, the Dr. Pepper on the table would be hit by his hand as he purposefully and passionately expressed his loyalty to the product. And of course, the liquid would hit every single watch on the table and show The Clave the one downfall he wasn’t going to expose. And of <em> course </em>, his immediate response was to tell the lamest joke he could have imagined up at that moment (the punchline was carbonation, if that says anything) and have it fall flat. It fell flat, just like his exit from the room which was hasty and awkward and ended with him flat on his face in front of the head of The Clave. </p><p>He thought that drowning his sorrows in tequila before getting on a flight back to New York was the best idea until he stepped onto the plane and realized just how afraid of flying he still was. He assumed the flight attendant saw the innate fear on his face when she spoke. </p><p>“Today hasn’t been your day, has it?” The burst of laughter that left Alec’s lips was enough to have everyone on the plane staring in his direction. She must have smelled the tequila if she came to that conclusion. He ran his hands over his face and nodded slowly at the flight attendant. </p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Alec tried for a joking tone but it fell flat, just like everything else that day. The flight attendant smiled softly at him and he could see the sympathy in her eyes. “I’m seat 32F,” Alec said lamely. The flight attendant pointed a few seats in front of her and Alec shook his head, holding up his ticket again. The flight attendant rested a gentle hand on his shoulder before she spoke again. </p><p>“How about an upgrade? There’s no one in first class seat 3B. Why don’t you go sit and have yourself some… water,” she said with an even gentler tone. He nodded and smiled back at her. </p><p>“Thank you… for this,” Alec mumbled. He walked to the seat and sat down dejectedly. He quickly realized that his legs had room and his butt was <em> comfortable </em> in the chair. He laughed loudly and rested his feet on the seat in front of him, uncaring how disrespectful it probably was. He was so used to having his legs spread uncomfortably with his knees pressing painfully against the hard shelf on the back of the seat. He leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed heartily at the softness it had.</p><p>The plane took off and Alec unbuckled his seatbelt, making himself even more comfortable in the spacious seat. He thought about how lucky he was that his first time in first class, he had no one else to share the group of seats with. He pulled up the armrest and laid his feet flat across the seats and let his eyes close. He was awoken from his light slumber by a throat clearing across from him. </p><p>“This is my seat.” The man, who had not previously resided in the seat next to him, was quickly ruining Alec’s plan of peace. </p><p>“Oh, sorry. You, uh, you weren’t here… Uh, before. Why are you suddenly here?” Alec asked rudely. The man just laughed and pushed Alec’s legs off of the seat. Alec straightened in his own and rolled his eyes. He didn’t say anything for the next few minutes, deciding the magazines offered in first class were way more entertaining. </p><p>“Upgrade,” the man said. Alec looked back over at him with a questioning look on his face. “That’s why I’m suddenly here.” The man waved his hands and Alec saw the rings gracing his fingers. He thought about how much time it must have taken for him to get through airport security. When they fanned out over the armrest, he thought about how beautiful they looked. There was a sudden shake and Alec gripped his chair, his hand clamping over the one that was already there. “First time?” The man joked. Alec felt his face blushing but was unsure whether it was the alcohol flowing through his veins or the attractiveness of his seat partner. “In first class,” the man explained. Alec nodded as another flight attendant sauntered by with a tray full of champagne. </p><p>“Hello, gentleman. Can I interest you in some inflight champagne?” Alec went to say yes and saw the attendant was blatantly ignoring him to stare at the man next to him. Alec couldn’t say he was surprised, the man was absolutely gorgeous. But at that moment, Alec didn’t care. He was first class for the day and damn it, he was going to be treated like it. </p><p>“I would love a glass of champagne, <em> sir </em>,” Alec said smoothly. He was impressed that his voice didn’t slur from the tequila. “And shouldn’t you be focusing on flight attendant-ing instead of flirting with beautiful men on airplanes?” The man snickered as the flight attendant pushed a full glass of champagne at Alec. He left quickly as the plane began to shake. Alec didn’t realize that he had been holding the mans hand, but he gripped it tighter at the turbulence and closed his eyes tightly. </p><p>“First time on an airplane?” The man asked. Alec shook his head and with that, every conscious thought of putting on a filter flew out the plane window. </p><p>“I’ve been on airplanes before and I’ve hated it every time. I’m supposed to, like, not be afraid of anything. Raised to be a fearless marketing exec who walked all over people but apparently that fearlessness does <em> not </em> carry over onto pieces of machinery 10,000 feet in the air,” Alec spit out. He vaguely heard the man next to him chucking but chose to ignore it. </p><p>“Actually, we’re probably closer to 30,000 feet…” The man trailed off at Alec’s deathly glare. With another jolt of the airplane, Alec heard more words spill from his lips. </p><p>“You know, I can’t <em> die </em> like this. I’m 28 and live in an apartment with my siblings. My <em> siblings </em> . And I practically take care of them. Well, I take care of Jace. Izzy can take care of herself but sometimes she’s like, too independent and it drives me crazy. It’s unfair that I have a younger sister who is more successful than me. You know what’s also unfair? The fact I have consistent sex dreams about Jace.” Alec noticed the concerned look on the other man’s face and waved him off. “Jace is <em> like </em> a brother. But he’s my best friend. And for a majority of my teenage years, I really wanted to sleep with him. But that isn’t accurate anymore, not really. And he owns this coffee shop that I go to every morning and the only reason I go is because I always <em> have </em>. How boring is that?” Alec didn’t expect an answer so he kept talking. </p><p>“And I have this boyfriend, Andrew, who I’m like 95% sure doesn’t even <em> like </em> me. I know that he likes abstract art because I pretend to like it. He gets tickets to these museums every fucking month and I just want to die of boredom at every one. And I’ve been with him for two years, two <em> years </em> and I don’t know if I have a prostate!” Alec yelled. He was at the point of no shame and couldn’t stop the words from spouting from his mouth. “I mean, I know I must have a prostate, but for some reason, Andrew can’t seem to find it. What’s the fun in gay sex if your partner can’t find the prostate, right?” Alec let out a burst of dark laughter. He knew he was saying too much but the turbulence was tossing him away from any coherent thoughts and if he was going to die, he was going to die having no secrets. “Speaking of Andrew not liking <em> me </em> , I’m pretty sure he likes Lorenzo. And Lorenzo got the promotion that should have been <em> mine </em> . My parents promoted Lorenzo instead of their own <em> son. </em> Which I guess I shouldn’t be surprised about because everyone loves Lorenzo. Almost as much as Lorenzo loves his stupid ficus. What kind of man loves a plant <em> that </em> much?” Alec punctuated his words by downing the rest of his champagne and calling out for another. </p><p>“But it’s okay because Lorenzo asks me to water his ficus but he’s never been specific, so I’ve been watering it with Dr. Pepper. I think he maybe knows because he’s been flirting with Andrew deliberately in front of me. Which I feel like should bother me as he’s my boyfriend but all I can think about is how Andrew does this weird <em> thing </em> with his tongue. You know how lizards like, feel things with their tongues?” The other man nodded slowly, a bit of a smirk on his lips and Alec nodded back aggressively. “It’s like <em> that </em> . And for some reason I told Andrew that I liked it and it made me feel like I was in space. And you know what he asked?” Alec waited for an answer and the man shook his head, not saying anything. Alec continued. “He asked where. He stopped his weird tongue thing and asked where in space. Who <em> does </em> that?” Alec snorted. “And like a romantic idiot, I said the moon. And his stupid face lit up and now he won’t stop. There’s only so much tongue a person’s penis can take, you know?” Alec grabbed the champagne that appeared in front of him and swallowed half the glass in one sip. </p><p>“Have I even mentioned work? My parents are the worst. They run this company but have no idea how to advertise it to anyone besides lonely, sad, <em> straight </em> people like them. The tech this company is producing is amazing and should be marketed towards my age but god forbid they listen to their son!” Alec downed the rest of his glass and when he raised his hand for another, the man next to him shook his head at the flight attendant. Alec shrugged and spoke again. “They’re not smart, though. Izzy, my sister, will come to my desk and ask me to go over some numbers with her. We don’t really do numbers, we sneak out for coffee and talk about how horrible they are as parents.” Alec ignored the next bump as it was probably just his final chance to say the major thing that was on his mind. The thing only one other person knew about him. </p><p>“And I don’t know if anyone has ever really <em> loved </em> me. Andrew thinks he does, I think, but I want a hurricane, you know. I don’t want a tiny ripple of a wave that’s easy to maneuver, I want to be spun in the air and and thrown to the ground and through all of it, have someone to pick me back up again.” Alec froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The man was staring at him, an amused grin on his face. Alec tilted his head and looked around at the nearly empty plane. </p><p>“We, uh, landed.” At Alec’s questioning look and wide eyes, the man chuckled. “The turbulence stopped about a half hour ago and we’re in New York,” the man finished. Alec looked down at his hand and noticed it was still holding the mans. He tore it away and stood up quickly, banging his head on the ceiling. He cursed and shook his head as he grabbed his bag from the floor. </p><p>“Why didn’t you <em> tell </em> me?!” Alec practically yelled. The man shrugged and leaned back in his seat. </p><p>“You seemed like you needed to vent and honestly, I was enjoying myself immensely. I’m Ma--” Alec thrust a hand out in front of him, shaking his head again.</p><p>“I have to go. I…” He took one last glance at the man next to him and breathed out, something between a laugh and an embarrassed whine leaving his lips. “I hope to never see you again.” Alec ran out of the plane without another glance. Andrew’s car pulled up the minute he stepped outside of the airport and he couldn’t help but notice the twinge of disappointment even though this was the plan. Andrew was always reliable, so of course he pulled up the minute Alec arrived. </p><p>“Alec, you’re okay!” Andrew shouted as he stepped out of the car. He ran to Alec and pulled him into a tight hug. Alec hugged him back and settled into the embrace but not without a terrifying urge to pull away. </p><p>“It was just… turbulence?” Alec said lamely. Andrew laughed and Alec felt nothing. </p><p>“You texted me that you were about to die,” Andrew commented. He took a deep breath and held onto Alec’s hands tightly as he pulled away. “It had me scared, babe. And it had me thinking,” Andrew trailed off. Alec could feel the panic shooting up his spine and tried to suppress it so Andrew wouldn’t see it on his face. He had always been good at hiding his emotions. <em> Well </em> , Alec thought, <em> except for on that flight </em>. “I think you should move in. You know, take the next step with me.” Alec nodded slowly which Andrew took as an affirmation to his request. He enveloped Alec tightly in another hug and ushered him to the car. Alec glanced out the window and had one last look at the beautiful man he had just shared every little bit of himself to, before his eyes closed and the exhaustion took over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please scream at me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. I am also on <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> so @ me all of your reactions with #asecretsworthfic. </p><p>And finally, <em> please </em> leave kudos if you like it and comment anything you please. I promise I will smile and reply. </p><p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO I LIED. I'm too excited about this story. So I'm posting chapter two a day early.<br/>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “We are bound by the secrets we share.” <strong>― Zoe Heller </strong></em>
</p><p>Alec was dreading walking into the office the following day. He woke up to Andrew’s blue eyes staring down at him and thought that was supposed to be the moment they talk about in movies. When a person realizes that the decision to take the next step with their boyfriend was the best decision they’ve ever made. All Alec wanted to do was turn around and wake up alone. He dressed quickly, his suit and tie matching his belt and shoes, the way his father had taught him from a young age. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed as he tugged the tie off his neck. He walked to his closet and pulled out one patterned with small donuts and coffee and smiled as he tied it. </p><p>Andrew had made him an espresso, flavored with fruit and nuts, just like Andrew liked it. Alec tossed it the minute he got outside. Andrew asked if he wanted a ride but Alec just needed air. He needed Izzy. He texted her and asked her to meet him at Jace’s coffee shop, Java Jace and started his walk. When he arrived, she had already ordered his black coffee. He sighed in relief and brought the cup to his lips. He practically moaned when he felt the bitter liquid burn down his throat. </p><p>“So, you spilled all of your secrets to a beautiful stranger and then your boyfriend, who you <em> aren’t </em> in love with asked you to move in with him? Is he still on this espresso kick?” Alec nodded with a grimace on his face. Izzy giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck. “Big brother, what are you doing?” Alec shook his head, not ready to open that can of worms and pushed his way out the door. He heard a quick called goodbye from Jace, but ignored it in favor of downing the rest of his coffee. </p><p>“I am about to go face our parents to tell them what a horrible job I did in Chicago.” Alec said as he straightened his posture. The elevator doors opened and he was shocked to see not one person was sitting at their desks. Every employee was scrubbing a surface, dusting a keyboard, or clearing their desks of clutter. Izzy scoffed behind him and shook her head. </p><p>“Simon, what is going on?” Izzy asked as she joined the accountant at the window. </p><p>“Magnus Bane is what’s going on,” Simon said. Alec rolled his eyes and looked down at the stretch limo in front of the building. At Izzy’s blank stare, Simon continues. “The new marketing specialist from Downworld Inc. your parents have been working with for months? He’s coming to the office to see how we do things and Maryse is on a tear.” Alec and Izzy groaned as in unison. Maryse was always on a tear, but Simon had never pointed it out before. </p><p>“Didn’t the guy dad was obsessed with die like a year ago or something? Why are we still working with them?” Izzy asked as Simon opened a drawer and tossed in the action figures he had littering his desk. </p><p>“He did, but his partner is still alive. Your dad didn’t like him as much because of his…” Simon glanced at Alec and both siblings nodded in understanding. They both turned abruptly when the familiar click of heels approached them. </p><p>“Alec. Come with me.” Alec said nothing, her tone of voice telling him she had been on the phone with Chicago and he was in <em> deep </em> shit. </p><p>“Yes, Maryse.” Alec accepted a sympathetic pat on his back from Izzy before following Maryse to her office. </p><p>“Care to explain the call I just got from Chicago?” Alec went to do as told but shut his lips at Maryse’s glare. He didn’t realize the question was rhetorical. “Tell me, Alec. What part of you thought it was professional to bring a soda to a meeting? What part of you thought it was professional to not only bring that soda, but to spill it and emphasize the <em> one </em> downfall to the new smartwatches? What part of you thought--” Maryse cut herself off with a flick of her wrist and sighed heavily. “Obviously, your father and I overestimated your readiness for this promotion,” Maryse started. </p><p>“You didn’t! Mom, I’m ready for this,” Alec pleaded. Maryse held up one perfectly manicured finger at him and shook her head. </p><p>“As your mother, I’m disappointed. As your boss, you’re lucky we haven’t decided to fire you.” Alec’s jaw dropped as he stared at his mother. “The only reason we haven’t is because of our visitor today. Magnus Bane is the top marketing specialist in the nation. If he can’t change your ways, no one can.” Her words were punctuated by the elevator ding. Maryse walked out of her office and addressed the workers. “I need everyone to hold it together for the next few weeks while Mr. Bane decides if our products are worth his time and energy. And his time and energy is expensive. So act normal, but.. Better. And for god’s sake. Keep. It. Together.” The office was stunned into silence as a tall blonde man walked in. Alec sat at his desk and took a sip of his coffee. He didn’t look so intimidating. “Mr. Bane!” Maryse exclaimed. When Alec saw the man behind the blonde, his coffee flew out of his hand and spilled onto the keyboard in front of him. He thanked the Angel that their keyboards were waterproof, unlike their stupid smartwatches. </p><p>Because in front of him, was the man on the plane. Magnus Bane, presumably. And Alec was thoroughly and completely <em> fucked. </em> </p><p>Alec was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes directly on him. He really only cared about the fact that Magnus’ eyes were on him, startled and a bit… amused. Magnus was enjoying Alec’s embarrassment and he couldn’t say he was surprised. This random man, who was supposed to assess his marketing skills, knew every single in and out of this office. And every single in and out of <em> Alec.  </em></p><p>“And who is this?” Magnus asked, sauntering his way over to Alec’s desk. He leaned over to read the plate adorning Alec’s space. “Alec Lightwood. Any relation?” Magnus addressed Maryse. Maryse nodded slowly, an embarrassed smile on her face. Of course there was an embarrassed smile. Maryse was ashamed to have Alec as her son and Alec didn’t blame her for that. Not after Chicago. </p><p>“My son, Alexander. One of our junior marketing analysts. In fact, Alec just got back from a business trip with the Clave,” Maryse bragged. Alec smiled and he could sense how fake it was. </p><p>“And how did that go?” Magnus asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Alec gaped at Magnus and shook his head. </p><p>“We’re working on it,” Maryse said sternly. She mouthed to Alec, a quick ‘talk to him’, that had Alec’s body tensing. </p><p>“It’s hard to market technologically advanced products to straight edged, middle aged men. But we’re working on it,” Alec mimicked Maryse. Magnus’ smile grew as he took a step back from the desk. </p><p>“And this is Lorenzo Rey,” Maryse introduced quickly, probably to get the attention off of Alec, which he couldn’t say he minded. “He was recently promoted to head of marketing and has really shone in his new role,” Maryse bragged. Alec scoffed silently at the pride in Maryse’s voice. </p><p>“It is lovely to meet you, Magnus. I am a huge fan of your work.” Lorenzo grasped his hand and smiled widely. “The ways you market are so out of the box and frankly, remarkable.” Magnus smiled back and pulled his hand away, a tough task with the way Lorenzo was gripping it.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you, too. I am a big fan of your ficus over there. Looks very well watered,” Magnus commented. Alec’s eyes widened and he ducked behind his computer to hide the smile that he couldn’t help. Lorenzo’s grin widened, his teeth sparkling in a way that had Alec agitated on a daily basis as he went back over to his desk. Before Maryse could introduce anyone else, Magnus spoke. “I would love a cup of coffee, Maryse. Alexander, how’s the coffee here?” Alec cleared his throat. He vaguely remembered the words ‘fucking nauseating’ and ‘like drinking a cup of mud’ and from the look on Magnus’ face, he figured he remembered correctly. </p><p>“The coffee is delightful, Mr. Bane,” Alec said. As Magnus and Maryse walked away, Alec banged his head on his desk repeatedly and as hard as he could, only stopping when Izzy rolled over in her chair. </p><p>“Alec, what the fuck was that?” Izzy asked. Her voice was a mixture of delight and confusion and Alec had never wanted to leave work as much as he did at that moment. </p><p>“Remember the man on the airplane? Beautiful and a great listener? The one who now knows all of my secrets?” Izzy nodded and Alec raised his eyebrows. The realization was obvious on Izzy’s face and by the way she howled with laughter. </p><p>“Magnus Bane. Magnus fucking <em> Bane </em>?!” Izzy yelled. As if her words had summoned him, Magnus entered the room once more, his eyebrows raised in amusement. </p><p>“You must be the other delightful Lightwood sibling I have heard so much about. The PR genius?” Izzy nodded and attempted to reign in her laughter. She stood up and shook Magnus’ hand before scurrying back to her desk, her attempt failing miserably. Alec groaned to himself and glued his eyes to his computer screen. “Mr. Lightwood, could I speak to you for a moment? In private?” Alec nodded and stood up. He ignored the smile on his mother’s lips as he walked into the temporary office that would house Magnus for the next few weeks. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. Magnus sat at his desk, crossing his legs and resting his hands delicately on his lap. </p><p>“In my defense, I had no idea who you were when… I didn’t know,” Alec said lamely. Magnus laughed and shook his head. </p><p>“When you spilled your guts to a stranger on an airplane? Out of fear and inebriation, if I recall correctly.” Alec sighed again and pushed off the door. He sat across from Magnus and linked his fingers together as he locked eyes with Magnus.</p><p>“I would really appreciate it if we never spoke about that ever again. I’d appreciate it even more if you could, maybe, forget everything that was said?” Magnus shook his head before sipping his coffee. He distorted his face and threw the coffee cup in the trash. </p><p>“If I forgot everything, I wouldn’t know to expect coffee that ‘tastes like mud’ now would I?” Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked at Magnus with a pleading glance and Magnus stood up. “Your secrets are safe with me, Alexander. If you could do one thing for me.” Alec nodded and pressed a hand over his heart. </p><p>“Anything. Literally anything.” Magnus nodded and leaned his hip on the edge of his desk. Alec took the chance to let his eyes wander over Magnus. He was just as beautiful as Alec had remembered. </p><p>“I would really like it if no one knew I was in Chicago,” Magnus said. Alec tilted his head and furrowed his brow. Alec had told him every single embarrassing secret he had and all Magnus wanted was this? It seemed like an unfair trade but Alec wasn’t about to say no.</p><p>“You were in Chicago?” Alec asked, feigning innocence. Magnus chuckled and bit down on his lip. Alec smiled and nodded before he turned away to leave. </p><p>“You really don’t think anyone has ever loved you?” Magnus asked abruptly. Alec’s back stiffened and he froze before he turned back to Magnus slowly. There was a small smirk on Magnus’ face and Alec didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>“That’s not… something I said, is it?” Magnus nodded. </p><p>“I find that very hard to believe, Alexander.” Alec blushed again and leaned against the door frame. </p><p>“I mean, does anyone really even know how to be in love anymore? Millennials have notoriously ruined a lot of boomer ideals and this could debatably be one of them,” Alec grumbled. At Magnus’ laughter, he shook his head. “You’re teasing me?” Magnus nodded and gestured toward the door. </p><p>“Get back to work, Alexander.” Alec backed out of Magnus’ office, keeping his eyes on Magnus for as long as he could. The minute he turned the corner, he groaned and pressed his forehead against the wall. He was so <em> fucked </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it's Magnus! Who saw that coming ;)<br/>Let me know how you feel about this chapter on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> using #asecretsworthfic</p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy chapter 3 as promised! Some adorable interactions and a <em>risky</em> Alec ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “You either fight boredom, or you become it.” <strong>― Stewart Stafford </strong></em>
</p><p>The following day, Alec couldn’t focus. Every time the elevator sounded, his back stiffened as he waited for Magnus to step out. When he finally did, Alec felt the tension in the air. Every person in the office was terrified of Magnus’ presence and he couldn’t help but think he was the only one who had an actual reason. Magnus seemed to sense the strain and laughed brightly. </p><p>“Hello, everyone. I’m just here to see the day to day operations. I want you all to act like I’m not even here, okay?” Everyone nodded their agreement and started working. There was not a single spoken word for minutes and Alec was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Apparently, so was Magnus. “My partner and I got to know each other in our days at an office like this. We would talk about the most recent literature he had his nose in and movies that struck us. Don’t you all do that here?” Magnus asked. Simon stood up to say something, Alec assumed, about his band’s new music but Lorenzo cut him off. </p><p>“I’ve been reading a study on 16th century art that is quite invigorating. Do you have an interest in ceramics, Mr. Bane?” Magnus shook his head and glanced over at Alec, that signature smirk on his face. </p><p>“What have you been reading lately, Alexander?” Alec opened his mouth but instantly closed it. He racked his brain to try and remember exactly what secret Magnus was about to use against him. Andrew chose that moment to chime in and Alec cursed silently to himself. </p><p>“You’ve been reading Moby Dick for your book of the month, isn’t that right?” Alec breathed in and furrowed his brow before nodding slowly. </p><p>“I, uh, I have been. Herman Melville is a classic author, right?” Alec said lamely. His brain flashed back to another secret. </p><p><em> ‘I tried to read Moby Dick, I really </em> tried <em> ! But there’s only so much I can take of a peg-legged man on a revenge trip. I don’t understand how this book is so popular, I really don’t. I read the sparknotes page and called it a fuckin’ day.’ </em></p><p>“What makes it such a classic, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his head tilting provokingly as Alec’s eyes begged him to stop. </p><p>“Oh, well, you know,” Alec trailed off. Magnus’ smirk stayed on his lips and Alec felt the heat rising in his cheeks.</p><p>“I really don’t. I’d love to hear why <em> you </em> think it’s such a classic,” Magnus urged. Izzy decided to take this moment to stand up and walk over to her brother. </p><p>“Alec, what do you think about going over the numbers for this week?” Alec shook his head forcefully. He knew for a fact he told Magnus about their code for sneaking away. </p><p>“I think the numbers are probably the same as last week, Iz. It’s fine,” Alec said as he rustled some papers on his desk. </p><p>“They could have changed so I think it’s really important that we go over them.” Izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand and Alec followed begrudgingly. Magnus walked over and nodded at them. He leaned his hip against Alec’s desk and crossed his arms over his chest. His smirk had been replaced with a large amused grin and Alec couldn’t think.</p><p>“I do think it’s very important that the numbers are gone over, Alexander.” Alec groaned softly as Izzy pulled him down the stairs and out of the office. When the breeze hit his face, he breathed it in, hoping the tension in his shoulders might roll off for the first time in days. </p><p>“What is your <em> deal </em>, Alec?” Izzy asked as she pushed open the door of Java Jace. Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I told him all of my secrets, Iz. Including our ‘numbers’ excuse. He knows we’re not going over numbers, you dork.” Izzy threw her head back and giggled. Alec used to think her giggle was adorable but then it just made him want to shove a croissant in her mouth. Jace walked to the counter with two coffees and raised his hands at the scowl plastered on Alec’s face. </p><p>“I know for a <em> fact </em> I didn’t do anything to piss you off, so who did?” Jace asked. He threw his apron to the side and hopped over the counter to sit at a table with the two siblings. </p><p>“Alec is just mad that the new hot shot in the office knows he’s not the Lightwood’s little prince,” Izzy commented as she took a bite of her donut. Alec rolled his eyes at her and looked at Jace, waiting for a comment. </p><p>“I am staying so far away from that. You know I think telling anyone anything about you is a bad idea,” Jace said, kicking his feet up on the chair across from him. </p><p>“And that could be why Clary hasn’t actually fucked you yet,” Alec fired back. Jace kicked his feet off the chair, an offended look crossing his face. He grabbed a donut hole off of Izzy’s plate and tossed it at Alec who ducked out of the way. </p><p>“Cause your sex life with lizard tongue is so great!” Jace responded. Alec gasped at his friend before tossing another donut hole in his direction. Jace caught it and shoved it in his mouth, smiling as he chewed. </p><p>“You’re disgusting. And at least I’m getting some.” Izzy let out another giggle and Alec glared at her. </p><p>“What? You know as well as I do that there’s nothing exciting about your sex life. If you even <em> are </em> getting some,” Izzy commented. Alec took a quick sip of his coffee and glanced at his watch. </p><p>“I’m supposed to be at Andrew’s presentation in 5 minutes.” Izzy let out another giggle and this time, Alec didn’t hold back, shoving her donut further into her mouth. Izzy sputtered as Jace laughed and Alec walked away, feeling just a little satisfied.</p><p>When he reached the office, Andrew was waiting for him outside. Alec pushed aside the immediate sense of dread and put a fake smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey, babe,” Andrew said, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Alec smiled softly at him and turned his face as the elevator sounded. Andrew’s lips hit his cheek and Alec sighed in relief. The elevator doors opened up and Alec cursed under his breath. Andrew did the same, standing pin straight next to him as soon as he saw Magnus leaning against the back wall. </p><p>“Alexander, Andrew,” Magnus greeted with a nod of his head. Andrew glanced at the stairs and then back at Magnus, who slid to the side of the elevator. “We’re all going to the same place, right?” Andrew nodded and walked into the elevator, Alec following closely. </p><p>“Mr. Bane, Magnus, can I call you that? It doesn’t matter. I’m so delighted you’re going to sit in on this presentation. I hope you’ll be thoroughly impressed with my work,” Andrew said, his voice filled with professionalism. Alec closed his eyes, wishing the elevator would move faster. </p><p>“I’ve heard you’re very thorough,” Magnus commented. Alec cleared his throat and sent a subtle glare in Magnus’ direction. Alec wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Magnus glanced at Andrew up and down, a judgmental look that Alec didn’t like. “You two,” Magnus started, gesturing between both Alec and Andrew. “You’re an item, correct?” Alec groaned and slammed his head back against the elevator wall. </p><p>“We… are?” Andrew said questioningly. “Do you just have, like, a sense about these things or…?” Magnus laughed, a bright sound that had Andrew laughing with him.Alec couldn’t contain his eye roll any longer. </p><p>“You can say that. What’s your work relationship like, Andrew?” Magnus inquired, tilting his head. There was a mocking look on his face that Alec didn’t think Andrew saw. He guessed he could be thankful for that. Andrew’s back straightened and he placed his hands behind his back. Alec hated that stance. It was like he was a soldier preparing for battle. </p><p>“What work relationship?” Andrew said. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and gaped at Andrew. “We are coworkers at work. No relationship. Not even a sideways glance. The minute we enter the doors, it’s like we’ve never had sex. Never!” Alec slammed his head against the back of the elevator again, anything to avoid looking at either of the men. The elevator sounded as they reached their floor and Alec could not have been more grateful. “I’m going to…” Andrew pointed his thumb over his shoulder and scurried out of the elevator, leaving Alec and Magnus a few steps behind. </p><p>“This is the one? Really?” Alec pushed at Magnus’ shoulder and rolled his eyes. Magnus’ small spurt of laughter had an unwanted smile filtering over Alec’s face and he quickly replaced it with a grimace. “I’m just saying, there’s some really great places to have sex in this building and it’s a shame you’re not taking advantage of it.” Alec froze, his feet stopping all movement as Magnus entered the conference room. Alec shook his head, something he realized he had been doing a lot in the past few days, and ran his hands over his face. He entered the conference room a few moments later and tried to keep the composure he tried so hard to find. When he entered, he saw Lorenzo at the head of the table. He was obviously flirting with Andrew before Alec’s arrival. </p><p>“Oh, Alec, I didn’t realize you were attending this meeting,” Lorenzo asked, feigning ignorance. Lorenzo knew that Alec was going to be there. He had sent out the invites, for crying out loud. Alec held back the urge to roll his eyes only because Magnus was staring at him. And he really wished he would stop doing that. </p><p>“Lorenzo, you’re kidding! Alec always comes to this meeting. He <em> is </em> a marketing specialist.” At any other time, Alec might have been flattered. But with Magnus sitting a few seats down, Alec knew Andrew’s compliment was solely to make both of them look good in front of the boss. Alec smiled at him either way and listened on as he started his presentation. Alec had to admit that he never really paid any attention to Andrew’s presentation. He was sure they were great, but it really didn’t make much sense for Alec to be a part of these meetings. His eyes wandered to Magnus. His ringed fingers rested on the table, still as a statue while Andrew spoke. Alec’s eyes focused on them, how delicate but strong they were. His eyes wandered to Magnus’ chest, where necklaces dangled over his shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to still somehow look professional. Alec had to give Magnus the credit for pulling something like that off. Alec really wanted to pull it off...</p><p>“And you, Mr. Lightwood? What are your thoughts?” Alec was thrown out of his thoughts by Magnus’ voice. He swallowed thickly before peering back and forth between Andrew and Magnus. </p><p>“I think that Andrew makes a great point,” Alec said. He figured it was the safest response considering he had no idea what was going on. </p><p>“Andrew was agreeing with Lorenzo that targeting the older market makes the most sense with the accessibility of this tech. Are you saying you agree?” Alec cleared his throat and turned toward Magnus, shaking his head.</p><p>“Actually, I must have misheard. I, uh, I actually believe that targeting a younger audience may be the way we spread to different businesses. While I understand the older generation having the most pull in this industry, I think targeting the up and coming generation could provide the reach we need to pull in <em> all </em> generations,” Alec said, crossing his arms across his chest. Magnus nodded appreciatively and waved a hand between Alec and Lorenzo. </p><p>“I want you both to look into that and get the numbers back to me, ASAP. Understood?” Lorenzo and Alec nodded in unison before Magnus stood up. Alec let his eyes wander the rest of his outfit before moving back to his eyes that were staring right back at him. The smirk on Magnus’ lips had Alec blushing heavily as he walked toward Lorenzo. </p><p>“I have some advertising ideas that I’d love to go over with you,” Alec said hopefully. Lorenzo sighed and nodded begrudgingly. </p><p>“Fine. We’ll meet in the morning. Invite Andrew,” Lorenzo suggested as he waved his hand in Andrew’s direction. “Mr. Bane, I’d love to speak with you about that for a moment,” Lorenzo started before him and Magnus left the room, the rest of their conversation out of range for Alec to hear.</p><hr/><p>Alec fiddled with his phone, rewriting the same text message over and over again. He had seen Andrew a few times throughout the day, mostly hanging around at Lorenzo’s desk and he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous. He thought back to the conversation with Magnus and finally hit send. </p><p>
  <b>‘Meet me in the 3rd floor storage room in ten minutes’ </b>
</p><p>He punctuated it with a kiss emoji and hoped that Andrew understood what he wanted. He stood up from his desk and walked with purpose to the storage room. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked down and second guessed himself so he buttoned them up again. He shook his head as he undid them once again. After all, he was trying to seduce his boyfriend. He opened his belt and toyed with the idea of taking it off before he heard the door behind him open. He turned slowly just as Andrew shut the door. </p><p>“What’s going on? Emojis are very uncharacteristic of you,” Andrew commented. He took a few steps closer and stopped abruptly when he saw how dishevelled Alec looked. “Alec? What are--” Before he could finish, Alec grabbed his tie and pulled him into a crushing kiss. He was hoping to feel the spark the minute their lips connected and when it didn’t come, Alec backed his way over to the nearest wall, pulling Andrew with him. Andrew was sputtering into the kiss so Alec pulled away. </p><p>“Push me against the wall, Andrew. Tear open this stupidly expensive button down or…” Alec loosened Andrew’s tie and pulled it over his head. “Or tie my hands with this stupidly expensive tie.” Alec crushed their lips together in another bruising kiss. When no spark came again, he worked on undoing Andrew’s belt quickly, pushing his hands down the front of Andrew’s boxers. </p><p>“Alec! Stop! What are you doing?!” Andrew yelled at first, then his voice hushed as he shoved Alec away from him. Alec’s back hit the wall and a small moan escaped. He reached for Andrew but Andrew just backed away, redoing his belt and tucking his shirt in neatly. “I don’t know what has gotten into you but Alec, we’re at work. Your <em> parents </em> are a few offices over. What are you thinking?” Andrew fixed his tie so it was perfectly straight around his neck. Alec sighed heavily and leaned against the wall behind him. </p><p>“I’m thinking that I just wanted that spark again. Is that too much to ask?” Andrew furrowed his brow and walked a little closer to Alec. </p><p>“What spark, Alec? Did you hit your head or something?” Alec laughed darkly and pushed himself off the wall and past Andrew. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Of course Andrew didn’t feel a spark. Neither of them ever felt a spark. </p><p>“This isn’t going to work, Andrew,” Alec said softly. He turned back toward Andrew and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Because I won’t have sex with you at our place of work?” Andrew laughed dismally. Alec sighed. </p><p>“Because there is no <em> spark </em>! We’re not exciting or dangerous or… We’re not even a bit in love with each other, Andrew. You must know that.” Andrew mimicked Alec’s sigh and scratched the top of his head. </p><p>“I don’t understand what changed, Alec. I’m not perfect but… I thought we were comfortable. We enjoyed doing things together and our sex life wasn’t bad,” Andrew protested. Alec snorted at Andrew’s words. </p><p>“Do you want to be comfortable? For the rest of your life? It’s boring, Andrew. We’re <em> boring </em>.” Andrew nodded dejectedly and stomped over to the door. </p><p>“I’m a great boyfriend, Alec.” Alec nodded and figured there was no use in arguing. He let Andrew leave the storage room and whistled out a breath. He banged his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He felt bad about it but for the first time in months, he felt free. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please scream at me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. I am also on <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> so @ me all of your reactions with #asecretsworthfic. </p><p>And finally, <em> please </em> leave kudos if you like it and comment anything you please. I promise I will smile and reply. </p><p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to be with those who know secret things or else alone.” ― Rainer Maria Rilke</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec!” He was thrust out of his thoughts by his mother, the only voice that could effectively ruin this newfound feeling of freedom coursing through him. He exhaled audibly and stood up to face Maryse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Maryse?” He said, his voice was full of professionalism just like his mother had taught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bane’s assistant called. He wants to run some numbers by you.” Alec held back a laugh and nodded at Maryse. “I don’t know what you’re planning but working with Magnus is the best thing you can do for your career, Alec. Please don’t blow this.” Alec ignored the pleading tone in her voice and nodded again, a little slower this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t disappoint you, mother,” he replied. Under his breath, he muttered, “which would be quite the shock, wouldn’t it?” He made his way to Magnus’ office and took a deep breath before knocking on the closed door. When he didn’t hear an answer, he pushed the door open and saw Magnus, the phone pressed against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get rid of them, okay? She doesn’t need this,” Magnus snarled before hanging up the call. He straightened when he heard the door open and Alec rubbed the back of his neck slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry. My, uh, mother said you wanted to go over the numbers?” Magnus smirked over at Alec and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his hip against his desk. Alec took a moment to drink him in. Now that he was single, he didn’t feel as guilty for eyeing the new addition.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured we could go over the same numbers you and Izzy went over.” The smirk on Magnus’ face grew at the blush on Alec’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asked, dropping himself into the chair opposite Magnus’ desk. Magnus sat down across from him and rested his hands on the desk. Alec was immediately mesmerized by his polished nails playing with the rings adorning his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about you and Andrew,” Magnus started. At Alec’s raised eyebrows, Magnus shrugged. “Lorenzo was very quick to let most of the office know.” When Alec said nothing, Magnus sighed. “Are you okay?” Alec chuckled and leaned his elbows on Magnus’ desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to follow your advice,” Alec mumbled. There was a miniscule voice in his head telling him not to say anything, but Alec pushed it aside. Magnus already knew everything about his life anyways, so he really didn’t see the harm in divulging a bit more information. Magnus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest again. Alec really wished he would stop doing that as it accentuated the bulging biceps Alec couldn’t stop thinking about. “The storage room on the 3rd floor? That was one of the places you were talking about, right?” Magnus let out a burst of laughter and tried to cover it with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you… You actually tried to have sex with your boyfriend in the office building owned by your parents?” Alec nodded, feeling just a bit ashamed. This was all Magnus’ fault anyways. Magnus stood up and walked to the front of his desk, right in front of Alec. Alec leaned back in his chair and looked up at Magnus. “Have dinner with me,” Magnus said abruptly. Alec snorted out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner? With you?” Alec rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the chair. He turned toward the door and ran his hands through his hair. “Magnus, what? You know everything about me. You know my weird sex dreams about my best friend and the way my ex boyfriend used to try and get me off and that just the first few chords of What a Wonderful World make me tear up every time.” At Magnus’ blank stare, Alec gaped at him. “Which one of those didn’t you know?” Magnus shrugged and zipped his lips, motioning like he tossed the key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter now. I think I officially know all of your secrets,” Magnus commented as he walked slowly toward Alec. “How does seven sound?” Alec nodded casually, his eyes raking up and down Magnus once more. Magnus reached him and Alec gulped, his throat closing up in nervousness. Magnus reached behind him and pushed down on the door handle and the door creaked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven sounds great,” Alec replied as he turned away before Magnus could see the familiar embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He bit his lip and as he looked back, he saw Magnus watching him walk away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes. Alec had twenty minutes to somehow look as put together as Magnus always did. He didn’t think it was possible which was why Izzy was sitting on his bed, protesting every single outfit Alec had in his closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Magnus, Alec. He always looks like a million bucks and all I’m seeing in this collection is a $100 JCPenney gift card.” Alec groaned and reached to the back of his closet, tossing a dark shirt, navy jacket, and dark pants onto the bed. Izzy nodded, clearly impressed, and stood up with her glass of wine. “I got you that outfit two years ago and I’ll pretend I’m not offended that it wasn’t your first choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wear this outfit, you have to get me access to Midnight,” Alec bargained. Izzy gasped and placed a hand over her heart. Alec knew that the only way to get into Midnight, the most exclusive club on their side of New York, was for Izzy to add his name to the list. Wearing this outfit would be worth it, or so he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should wear this outfit because you’ll look hot and probably get laid,” Izzy countered. Alec rolled his eyes as he started getting dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus is probably used to fancy clubs and expensive dinners. I can only give him one of those and not without your help,” Alec whined. He started to button up his shirt but was stopped with a few buttons left when Izzy grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put your name on the list, if you leave at least two buttons undone,” Izzy bartered. Alec sighed dejectedly and nodded his head. He glanced at the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. The outfit didn’t look half bad. Actually, the outfit looked amazing and Alec felt a confidence in himself rise as he took himself in. The door buzzed and Alec hopped back from Izzy, his eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him. He’s… early. Why is he early? He doesn’t seem like the type to be early!” Alec was panicked. He thought this whole date was a fluke anyways and now Magnus decided to show up early? Who does that? Before he could protest further, Izzy buzzed the door open. “Izzy! He can’t come up here!” Alec looked around his room and shoved his dirty laundry into his completely disorganized closet. Izzy was already opening the door by the time Alec had shut his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus, it’s great to see you outside of work,” Izzy chirped. “Alec just finished putting on the outfit I bought his two years ago but I’m sure he’d love to show you his room, right, Alec?” Izzy tilted her head with a smirk on her lips before she swallowed down the rest of her wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Izzy. She rarely leaves the apartment, so when guests come, she’s a bit weird.” Izzy threw her slipper at him before disappearing into her room. Magnus cleared his throat and smiled at Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m early. It’s a bad habit of mine. I just really don’t like being late.” Alec grinned back at him and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, me too. I don’t think it’s a bad habit. I’m sure you don’t have any bad habits.” Alec stuttered. He took a second to let his eyes graze over Magnus. His suit was unsurprisingly put together, a mix of blacks and reds that had Alec’s throat tightening. If Alec didn’t already think so, he could be convinced that Magnus was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your apartment. It’s very… you,” Magnus noted with a gesture around. He stopped at a piece of artwork adorning the wall. “Abstract. Your favorite, right?” Magnus teased. Alec bit his lip and motioned toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we head out? There may be a line where I’m taking you.” Magnus stopped at the door and took one of Alec’s hands in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you look absolutely ravishing, Alexander. Navy suits you.” Alec felt his face redden and he sputtered his next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too. I mean, black and red. I mean, I’m sure every color suits you.” Alec closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “Ready?” He asked, deciding from that moment on, he would have to try harder not to embarrass himself in front of Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow your lead,” Magnus added, beckoning Alec in front of him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The walk to the club was a quick one. Alec wasn’t kidding when he said that Izzy didn’t like to leave the apartment but when she did, she didn’t like to go far. Midnight was an exclusive club that one of Izzy’s exes had owned and operated and even when they broke up, Izzy remained a name at the top of the list. As they stood in line, Alec peered toward the front nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go make sure Izzy put my name on the list,” Alec said breathlessly. He needed a second away from the overwhelming feelings that Magnus had been causing. Alec walked up to the bouncer and smiled, a friendly smile that the bouncer didn’t seem to appreciate. “Hi, Alec Lightwood. My sister, Izzy, called?” At the blank stare on the bouncers face, Alec laughed softly. “Izzy said she would put my name on the list if you could just…” He pointed at the top of the list but moved back when the bouncer growled. He felt a hand on his lower back and turned to see Magnus had joined him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Alec. We can try somewhere else,” Magnus insisted, putting himself between the bouncer and Alec. At another time, Alec would have found the movement charming. He pulled out his phone and rang Izzy. After three tries, the phone went straight to voicemail and he cursed having a sister as annoying as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we can’t just sneak in?” Alec asked the bouncer. The bouncer blatantly ignored Alec and Alec nodded. “Yeah, I get that,” he muttered. He looked back at Magnus and shrugged. “I’m a very lousy date. I bet that’s a secret you didn’t know about me,” Alec said. Magnus laughed and looked around, his eyes lighting up when he saw something across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about chili dogs?” Magnus asked, pressing his hand harder onto Alec’s back. Alec chuckled and bit down on his lower lip. A very well timed grumble sounded from Alec’s stomach and Magnus laughed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat anything right about now,” Alec remarked as he let Magnus lead the way. They ordered their chili dogs and walked slowly down the street. Alec beamed when they reached a side street he recognized. He took Magnus’ hand that wasn’t full of their dinner and led him down the alley and to a clearing on the other side. This part of Central Park was one of Alec’s favorites because of the fountain that was always sputtering colored water this time of year. That night, the water had a golden hue and Alec pushed aside the realization that it was exactly the color of Magnus’ eyes. Alec sat down on the edge of the fountain and grabbed his chili dog from Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Alexander, this is usually the part where I ask my date for a secret but…” Magnus trailed off as he took a delicate bite of his dinner. Alec scoffed and shoved his shoulder against Magnus’ before taking an entirely less elegant bite. Chili fell onto the ground in front of him and he could feel sauce on his chin. He was sure he looked like a toddler who just had their first taste of solid food, but he was too hungry to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me a secret about you. The elusive and successful Magnus Bane must have some secrets,” Alec inquired as he wrapped up the rest of his dinner. He decided that half a chili dog was enough to fill him and save him whatever embarrassment was bound to happen. Magnus looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble in front of where he was seated. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone ringing. Magnus sighed heavily and took it out of his pocket before looking at Alec apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I, uh…” He stood up and Alec nodded, giving him the okay to answer. Alec watched his face contort into an angry expression before settling into a softer smile. As he made his way back over, Alec heard the tail end of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to go with plan b, okay, Cat? Yeah, I know. Tell her I miss her, too.” Magnus hung up the call before taking a seat next to Alec. Alec wasn’t sure but he thought that Magnus was just a little bit closer than he was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One secret. Maybe let me know who keeps blowing up your phone?” Alec suggested. Magnus shook his head and looked over at Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t. Not now. But I can tell you a secret,” Magnus started. Alec nodded enthusiastically but slowed when he realized just how close Magnus was to him. He could smell Magnus’ cologne more prominently than he ever had, a mixture of sweet and natural he couldn’t quite describe. He could see the flecks of gold in Magnus’ eyes and couldn’t ignore how they matched the water behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your secret?” Alec asked softly, his eyes darting down to glance at Magnus’ lips. Alec licked his own and bit down on his lower lip softly as he nodded, urging Magnus to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have wanted to kiss you ever since you let your first secret slip on that plane,” Magnus claimed. Alec could see his gaze wander to Alec’s lips and he bit down a little harder, holding back the grin that threatened to grow. He realized that holding back a smile was getting harder and harder to do lately. He assumed it was because of Magnus. A lot in his life had changed because of Magnus. And when Magnus leaned in that much closer, he knew that even more was bound to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alec said lamely, nodding his head lazily as Magnus’ hand cupped his jaw. He hoped that Magnus didn’t hear his quick intake of breath but then he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Because Magnus’ lips pressed against his and the spark he had been searching for came alive inside him. A shiver ran down his spine and his hands trembled as they reached around Magnus’ waist. He pulled away before he could get too far into it and breathed out audibly. “Why… me?” Alec asked, his tone more puzzled than he would’ve liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one that wants a hurricane, Alexander,” Magnus said simply. Alec was overpowered with the feeling that shot through him at Magnus’ words. He wasn’t sure if this was the spark or the hurricane he was looking for, but he wasn’t about to let it go. He wanted it to devastate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you staying?” Alec asked breathlessly. When Magnus pulled back, Alec inhaled sharply. His lips were red and his eyes were glossy with hunger and Alec needed to get him alone. “Fuck, please tell me it’s not far from here,” Alec begged. Magnus stood up quickly and held out his hand.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alec felt his back hit the wall, the corner of his head knocking against a painting adorning it. Magnus rubbed at it with his palm as Alec leaned forward to try and connect their lips once more. Alec whined when they connected with Magnus’ cheek instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Magnus asked. Alec couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped. He covered his face with his hands but Magnus moved them, his own laughter ringing through Alec’s ears. He leaned forward as Magnus did, their lips colliding again. Their moans filled the air and Alec gasped as Magnus’ hands rested on his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Alec faltered. Magnus raised his eyebrows, a disbelieving look crossing his face. Alec held onto Magnus’ face and shook his head. “I don’t know any… tricks,” Alec commented, his voice stuttering out in a way he had never heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Magnus said exasperated. Alec nodded fiercely, debating on pulling away fully but being pulled back in by Magnus’... everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve probably been with models and CEO’s and people who know tricks. I don’t… I don’t know any tricks,” Alec repeated. Magnus nodded casually as he ran his hands down Alec’s biceps. The languid trail of his fingertips had Alec exhaling slowly before a jolt of heat sizzled down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know many tricks, either,” Magnus commented as his hands moved to Alec’s hips. He shrugged lazily before swiftly lifting Alec’s hips. Alec yelped and wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist, a questioning look on his face. “I said many,” Magnus teased. Alec’s laughter lead them to the bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late chapter! It's still Wednesday, though, so I think I should be off the hook! </p><p>As always, please scream at me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. I am also on <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> so @ me all of your reactions to Alec's secrets with #asecretsworthfic. </p><p>And finally, <em> please </em> leave kudos if you like it and comment anything you please. I promise I will smile and reply. </p><p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The breezes at dawn have secrets to tell you." <strong>― Rumi</strong></em>
</p><p>Alec couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face if he <em> tried </em> . He knew that if anyone could see him right now, they would make fun of the overt softness that radiated from it. He felt like mush. He felt like he was picked up by a hurricane and dropped into the bed beside Magnus, just like he had wanted. Alec found himself shaking his head as he thought of how <em> perfect </em> Magnus really was. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s temple, causing Alec to glance up at him. He found a very similar smile on Magnus’ face and his heart leapt into his throat. </p><p>“What?” Magnus asked, his voice in a whisper as he trailed a finger down Alec’s cheek. Alec turned onto his side effectively pressing his entire body along the length of Magnus’. He rested his head on Magnus’ chest and sighed more heavily than he intended. Magnus pushed two fingers under Alec’s chin so Alec had no choice but to look at him. </p><p>“You are perfect,” Alec said simply. Magnus snorted out laughter and shook his head quickly. Before he could say anything, Alec spoke again. “No, really. Magnus, you have no imperfections. It’s literally… annoying. You are so <em> annoying </em>!” Alec said, his voice filled with an exasperation that had Magnus’ laughter increasing. </p><p>“Annoying? Because I’m supposedly perfect?” Magnus hummed softly to himself and stared up at the ceiling. “Wouldn’t being annoying be an imperfection? Your logic is pretty flawed, Alexander,” Magnus teased. Alec slapped a hand on his chest but soothed it with a kiss, his lips lingering slightly over the smooth skin. </p><p>“I have no flawed logic. You have no imperfections which is annoying but that is directly correlated with the imperfections so it’s ultimately cancelled out,” Alec explained, grinning up at Magnus. Magnus nodded as if he was contemplating Alec’s response. Without another word, Magnus lifted the covers and nodded his head toward his lower half. </p><p>“Look,” Magnus demanded. Even though Alec had already seen what Magnus had hiding under the covers, he still blushed at the implication of his words. </p><p>“What exactly am I looking at?” Alec asked, his fingers tracing small circles around Magnus’ chest and abs. When Magnus stayed silent, Alec assumed he liked the ministrations and kept going until he reached Magnus’ belly button. Magnus’ belly button? Alec smooth his palm over where his belly button <em> should </em> be and felt only a small scar. </p><p>“It’s called omphalocele,” Magnus said by way of an explanation. Alec looked up at him, his eyebrow furrowing and his hand pulling away from Magnus’ stomach. Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec could have sworn he saw a blush growing on Magnus’ cheeks. “It’s not contagious, don’t worry,” Magnus said defensively. Alec shook his head rapidly as he rested his hand back on the small scar where Magnus’ belly button should be.</p><p>“I just didn’t want to hurt you,” Alec expanded, tracing his fingertip over the rough skin. “What happened?” Alec asked, his voice soft. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec looked back up at him. </p><p>“I was born with my organs outside my body. And that is where they put them back in,” Magnus explained. Alec took one more look at the small scar and laughed, a burst of laughter that escaped before he could stop it. </p><p>“Wow, not exactly the reaction I thought I’d get,” Magnus said and he pulled the covers back over his body. Alec wrinkled his nose and slid up Magnus’ body. He grabbed his face in his hands and kissed his lips hard.</p><p>“Magnus Bane has a <em> flaw </em> ! He has a major <em> imperfection </em> ! Do you realize what this <em> does </em> for me?” Alec practically yelled. Magnus snorted again and grabbed Alec’s hips. The grip had Alec squirming as he laughed, a higher pitched sound than he had ever made. He should have been embarrassed by the noise but he was too focused on the feeling of Magnus’ hands so gentle and teasing that he didn’t have a care in the world.</p><hr/><p>Alec traipsed into Java Jace the following morning, a grin on his face, a skip in his step and a few bruises littering his body. The bruises were the only thing not noticeable to everyone around him and Alec loved that fact. It had been years since Alec enjoyed sex. It had been years since Alec had enjoyed the teasing and the laughter and the… fun. Magnus was fun. Alec couldn’t believe just how much fun the last night had been. </p><p>Besides the incredible sex, Alec was amazed at how comfortable he had been with Magnus. After Magnus admitted to the one imperfection Alec could barely believe he had, Alec spilled even more secrets. They were smaller this time, not as existential as his ‘about to die a fiery airplane crash death’ secrets, but ones that Magnus had appreciated. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and slid his fingers across Alec’s ear and pinching the tip of Alec’s nose in his fingers and Alec would just… talk. </p><p>He wasn’t used to talking. Alec was always stoic and mysterious. At least, that’s how almost everyone in his life would describe him. He kept to himself, opting instead to focus on his work or lose himself in the music blasting through headphones to avoid conversations with other humans. But with Magnus, he felt every single insecurity drain out of him. He didn’t have to be the guy that did everything right. With Magnus, he was the guy who had secrets but wasn’t afraid of them. He loved being that guy. </p><p>“Alright, stop smiling so much, you’re freaking out my regulars,” Jace insisted as he slammed a coffee down in front of Alec. Alec instantly rolled his eyes and sipped on the coffee. His face contorted in disgust at the sweetness of it. He glared at Jace who had an incredibly aggravating smirk on his face. </p><p>“I figured you liked your coffee sweeter now that you’re getting some sugar.” Alec groaned and threw his head back. He tossed the coffee in Jace’s direction and Jace caught it, snarling at Alec. </p><p>“That was so lame, even for you, you idiot,” Alec commented. Jace poured a new cup and handed it to Alec who immediately inhaled the scent. Jace jumped over the counter and leaned next to Alec. </p><p>“You look like you got majorly laid last night, bro.” Alec shoved his shoulder against Jace’s in protest but said nothing. He couldn’t <em> lie </em>, especially not after the amount of truths he had been telling lately. Jace must have noticed the red tint on his cheeks because he shoved back even harder. “I can’t believe you’re fucking Magnus Bane. Mom and dad would finally be proud of you if you told them,” Jace added. Alec ignored the twinge of sadness and slapped Jace’s shoulder. He pushed away from the counter and sat down at a nearby table, savoring the coffee in his hands. Jace followed him and plopped down across from Alec. </p><p>“They’d be conflicted over the fact that Magnus is a man and the fact that Magnus is more successful than me. I would love to see their heads explode trying to figure that out.” Alec tilted his head in thought before taking a sip from his warm cup. </p><p>“But it may be a great way to finally get that promotion. Magnus could jerk you over the edge with mom and dad,” Jace commented at his own play on words. His smirk was back on his face and Alec found himself rolling his eyes once more. </p><p>“I’m not going to use Magnus for a promotion they obviously don’t want to give me. Anyway, I’m going to work for it. I’m going to push Magnus, <em> professionally </em>, to lower the target age,” Alec decided. He wasn’t sure where the burst of confidence came from but he was pretty sure Magnus had everything to do with it. Jace exhaled loudly and shook his head before getting up and patting Alec on the shoulder. </p><p>“It seems like a waste to not use Magnus to your advantage, but it also seems like a waste for Magnus to know every single thing about you and you already fucked <em> that </em> one up.” Alec punched Jace’s shoulder once more as he tossed Jace a five dollar bill. </p><p>“Fuck you,” Alec called as he walked out of the shop. If Jace thought the only plus side to Magnus was his reach, he was very, very wrong.</p><hr/><p>Alec didn’t know the last time he had felt so free. Magnus and him had no secrets. Alec didn’t have to pour his whiskey in a glass or hide the Disney filled playlist on his phone. He didn’t have to strip his bed and change his sheets from the hot pink set Izzy had given him as a joke (they were really comfortable, so sue him). </p><p>Alec didn’t have to <em> talk </em> . They could sit comfortably in silence, Alec reading a comic book he couldn’t quite figure out how he obtained and Magnus filling out a crossword puzzle with his legs thrown across Alec’s lap. Alec could glance up at Magnus who would try so hard to focus on the newspaper in front of him and smile until Magnus glanced back at him. Alec could toss whatever occupied their hands on the floor and throw himself into a steaming kiss with Magnus and just not <em> care </em>. </p><p>Alec <em> could </em> talk, though. He could sit out at a restaurant he could barely afford and tell Magnus all of his stories. The story of Izzy and him ordering confit de canard for an unsuspecting Jace and watching him try to keep his cool when he realized it was duck. The story of his parents walking in on him giving his first blowjob ever and how Alec wasn’t quite sure he could suck another dick after that. The story of Izzy screaming her bisexuality at the top of her lungs when Alec’s parents tried to hide the fact he was gay at the first ever office Christmas party. The story of… him. </p><p>Alec was open and honest and <em> real </em>. And for the first time in his life, he felt like he could be himself. </p><p>Of course, there were flaws. Alec had come to realize that no matter how perfect anything looked from the outside, flaws were just part of it. Magnus spent a lot of time with his phone pressed against his cheek. Alec got used to the sound of the keys clicking with every text and the sound of the Magnus’ ringtone bursting them out of whatever moment they might have been having. And they spent a lot of time sneaking around. There was no way his parents would approve of their relationship and he was vying for a promotion that his relationship with Magnus could potentially squander. </p><p>But these flaws were masked completely by the way he felt for Magnus. </p><p>One night, Alec broke. He had never felt vulnerable enough to break. He had always kept his insecurities tucked away tight, knowing that people would use them against him the minute they had the chance. The day he broke was a particularly tough one. Maryse was throwing praise after praise around the office. Lorenzo was praised for his work with the target demographic even though there was no extra money being made. Andrew was praised for his advertising campaign that Alec had to hear about for months on end before they broke up. Izzy was praised for being Izzy. And Alec? Alec got nothing. </p><p>It wasn’t like he needed praise from his family. He knew from a young age that he would never be enough for his parents. He was always aware that Izzy was the Lightwood who could do no wrong while Jace was the Lightwood who did all wrong and no one gave a shit. It never bothered him. Well, he never <em> told </em> people it bothered him. </p><p>But that night, Alec had enough of holding it in. He told Magnus about how his entire life felt like such a lie. That he had to be perfect at every moment. But that being with Magnus made him think he was finally ready to accept the fact he didn’t need to be perfect. Not for anyone.  </p><p>And Magnus? Magnus just said, “but you <em> are </em> perfect, Alexander. You’re the most perfect person you can be.” And Alec knew he was in love.</p><hr/><p>After that realization, Alec knew he needed to talk to Izzy. He knew it was too soon and too quick and too <em> much </em> . But he <em> loved </em> Magnus and he was so sure of it. And all he wanted to do was talk to his sister. He slammed open the door to their apartment a few hours earlier than scheduled and yelled his sister’s name off the top of his lungs. When he received no answer, he wandered in further. </p><p>“Izzy?” He shouted again. Her door was closed, which was unusual for that time of day. He shuffled over toward the door, leaning his ear against it gently. “Iz? I really have to talk to you.” He listened carefully, waiting for the snores of a sleeping Izzy or the off key singing of an Izzy with headphones in. But he didn’t hear that. What he did hear, had him slamming the door open with a bang. </p><p>“Simon, no, you know I don’t like that. I’ve told you no dozens of times!” When the door slammed open, both Izzy and Simon yelped. Alec caught a quick glimpse of them lying in Izzy’s bed and turned around, his back facing them. </p><p>“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing with my sister, Lewis, but I need you to get the fuck out right now.” Alec’s voice was stern, a deep tone to it that he was vaguely impressed with. He heard Simon scurry out of the bed and felt a warmth brush by him before the front door was slamming. “You decent?” Alec asked. Izzy scoffed and Alec heard the sheets rustling. </p><p>“Alec, what the <em> hell </em>!” Izzy cursed as her hands jolted out to shove Alec in his chest. Alec barely moved, his stance wide as he stared at his sister.</p><p>“Say the word, little sister, and Lewis is dead,” Alec said seriously. Izzy sneered and stomped back to her bed. She grabbed a thin book from her sheets and tossed it in Alec’s direction. Alec caught it and with a confused look on his face, flipped through. He saw images of a woman. She looked similar to Izzy, with long dark hair cascading over her shoulders and a curvy figure that even Alec could appreciate. The only difference he could see were dark tattoos covering her skin. Alec flipped through and saw this woman chasing demon-like creatures and facing a vampire and… Alec glanced back at Izzy and held the comic up at his sister in question. </p><p>“Simon and I are writing a comic book,” Izzy confessed. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few more times than was probably necessary, but he wasn’t sure he was hearing his sister correctly. </p><p>“You’re… what?” He asked, taking another glance through the comic. From what he could tell, it was about this woman who fought demons and was falling in love with a vampire. He remembered Izzy going through her Twilight phase but never thought anything of it. He had also thought that Simon was a bad influence on Izzy but he never would have guessed this. </p><p>“We’ve been creating this world, Alec. A world with a demon killing species called the Shadowhunters and how they fight to save the mundane world and…” Alec felt his smile widening with every word and pride bursting through his chest. “See, this is why I didn’t tell you!” Izzy whined as she hopped back into her bed and covered her face with the sheets. Alec sat on the edge and rested a hand on Izzy’s back. </p><p>“Because I would be proud of you?” Alec asked. Izzy peaked out from under the covers, a skeptical smile on her face. </p><p>“Really?” Izzy questioned. Alec nodded and held the comic book up in front of Izzy once more. </p><p>“Are you kidding me, Iz? This is amazing. I’m just bummed that you have news that may rival my own,” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders. Izzy tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, urging Alec to explain. Alec laid his head back on Izzy’s pillow and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m in love,” Alec said simply. Alec expected Izzy’s grin to erupt over her face or a squeal of excitement to leave her lips. Instead, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. A soft sigh left her lips as she snuggled into him. Alec held her back and mimicked her sigh. “What?” He asked, a bit afraid of what Izzy had to say. </p><p>“How much do <em> you </em> know about Magnus?” Izzy glanced up at Alec, a somber look in her eyes. “I know that you’ve revealed all your dark and dirty’s to him, but what do you really know about him?” Alec shrugged and stared up at the ceiling. He knew that Magnus wasn’t as open as him but Izzy’s question had him thinking. How much <em> did </em> he know about Magnus?</p><p>“He’ll open up, Iz.” Alec wasn’t quite sure who he was trying to convince. The thought had crossed his mind, how couldn’t it? But his feelings for Magnus were too real to not give them a chance. Izzy smiled brightly up at her brother and patted his chest lightly with her hand.</p><p>“You’re in love,” Izzy said simply as she peeled herself away from Alec to lay on her back beside him. Alec nodded and bit down on his bottom lip.</p><p>“I’m in love.” They both stared up at her ceiling with wide smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanna thank everyone for the amazing response to this. I have a few of you that comment on every chapter and it never ceases to make me smile. Almost as much as Alec was smiling in this chapter :D</p><p>As always free to shout at me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a>. I also follow #asecretsworthfic. </p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"All trust involves vulnerability and risk, and nothing would count as trust if there were no possibility of betrayal." <strong>―Robert C. Solomon</strong></em>
</p><p>Alec was twiddling his thumbs at his desk, his eyes glancing back and forth from the clock to his desktop. The day had been passing so incredibly slowly and all Alec wanted was to see Magnus. They had made plans for that night to sit on the couch with a bottle of wine and watch the classic movies Magnus loved so much. And Alec couldn’t wait. He bolted straight as Maryse’s signature heel click announced her entry to the room. </p><p>“Everyone, Magnus Bane is doing an interview on his work with the Institute in five minutes. I want everyone in the conference room pronto.” Alec rolled his eyes as Lorenzo leapt out of his chair, pretended to have composure and rushed in the direction of the conference room. Simon followed after, his pace quickening when he peered over at Alec. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about the incident and Alec figured he’d milk the miscommunication for all it was worth. He met Izzy on the other side of his desk and they walked together toward the conference room. </p><p>“Do you know what he’s going to say?” Izzy asked as she grabbed a handful of chips from the table. Alec shrugged but didn’t have a chance to say more as the interviewer’s voice sounded. </p><p>“I’m here with Magnus Bane, half of the distinguished, marketing genius duo who founded Downworld Incorporated with his partner, Ragnor Fell when they were just 22 years old. Magnus, thank you so much for being here,” she started. Magnus’ smile caused a flutter through Alec’s stomach. “I know you’re not usually alone up here. How does it feel without having Ragnor by your side?” She asked. Alec saw the smile on Magnus’ face start to break but he caught himself and a sense of pride simmered through Alec. </p><p>“Everything feels different without Ragnor. He was my partner in business and my best friend in life. It’s hard to describe what it feels like to lose someone like him. But I’m finding joy in my work once more,” Magnus explained. The interviewer was staring at him with such sadness in her face and Alec realized that there was a solid chance she knew more about Magnus than he did. He pushed the thought aside as the interviewer spoke again. </p><p>“Well, you’ve made a pretty good name for yourself since his passing. You’re working with the Institute, rebranding and introducing a new marketing strategy, is that right?” Magnus nodded and scooted forward in his seat. Alec recognized the motion as something he did when he was excited. It made Alec’s heart soar knowing he was a part of that, no matter how small. </p><p>“I am. I’ve been working closely with the Lightwoods and their incredible team specifically on changing the target demographic of the Institute. Right now, they have a major reach with businessmen in their 30’s and 40’s and while that is a wonderful range, an employee of the Institute brought up the idea of targeting toward a younger demographic and...” Magnus paused and inhaled deeply as his eyes bored into the camera. “I have to agree,” He finished, nodding his head. Alec heard the gasps around the room and smiled to himself, blushing when Izzy elbowed his side. </p><p>“And who exactly are you targeting?” The interviewer asked. Magnus rested his hands on his knees and a wide smile overtook his face. Alec tilted his head and watched Magnus lean back in his chair as his body seemed to relax into it. </p><p>“The Institute will be targeting the average young man. He may be a fresh college graduate starting his first job in the real world or he may be a few years into his entry level job and just waiting for the promotion that is going to come,” Magnus started. A look of shock crossed Alec’s face and Izzy nudged him a bit more intensely this time. He grinned over at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“And how can the Institute tap into that average young man?” The interviewer probed. Magnus licked his lips and leaned forward, a tilt to his head that Alec found so endearing. He looked lost in thought before he cleared his throat, his smile softening. </p><p>“Well, I’d like to think I know that man. You know, we’re surrounded these days with this image of power and success. It’s a handsome, polished man with a briefcase in his hand and cell phone glued to his ear. He may have some grey strands of hair starting from all of the stress he’s under but you’d never be able to tell. He’s put together and… flawless,” Magnus addressed. Alec shook his head slowly and let out a small sigh of laughter. “But this average young man, he’s real. He hates the fact that he has to wear shiny black shoes to work when he would much rather be wearing slippers. He stops by the same cafe every day because he likes the familiarity. He’s not afraid to down a glass of champagne to get through a social gathering. He wears a suit to look professional but mixes it with a cheap, patterned tie as a stab at his parents,” Magnus ranted. With each word, Alec’s face paled. He noticed Lorenzo glance back at him and gulped audibly. “He knows that living off of Dr. Pepper is unhealthy but drinks at least a bottle a day anyways.” At that, Lorenzo’s eyes widened. A dark laugh erupted from his lips and Izzy gripped onto Alec’s arm tightly. </p><p>“Oh my god, it’s Alec,” Lorenzo accused, his hand resting on the back of the chair Andrew was sitting in. Alec stared at the TV, eyes unblinking as Magnus kept speaking. </p><p>“He loves every genre of music and hates abstract art.” At that confession, Andrew turned, his eyes wide with surprise, in Alec’s direction. But Alec couldn’t stop staring at the TV, his heart saddening at every word that was spoken. He felt his stomach knot and his head ache with every secret Magnus revealed. “He pretends he cares about classic books but really just scans sparknotes to impress whoever asks. He cries every time he hears What a Wonderful World by Joshua Radin. He wants everyone around him to respect him but doesn’t believe that they ever will. He has insecurities that no one would guess and doesn’t believe he’s worthy of love.” At the last confession, the room was silent. Alec felt dozens of eyes locked onto him but he could nothing but stand in place, his heart racing and his mind spinning. </p><p>“Alec?” He heard a voice ask. He wasn’t sure who it was but it was gentle and he was pretty sure it belonged to the hand grasping his arm. Alec didn’t want to hear whatever else Magnus had to say but no one bothered to shut off the TV. </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry, I got carried away. I, uh…” Magnus cleared his throat and relaxed back in his chair. “We can cut that out, right?” Magnus asked. The interviewer shook her head and sent the show to commercial. Alec saw the panic flash on Magnus’ face before the TV went dark. The room was still silent but the damage had already been done. From the silence erupted the first few chords of What a Wonderful World and it effectively snapped Alec back into reality. He shook Izzy’s hand off his arm and turned, bounding out of the room. He could hear the chorus of laughter from his coworkers and ran even faster. He also heard the tap of heels behind him but ignored them. He ran and ran but he wasn’t quite sure where he was going until he reached the third floor storage closet. He stepped inside, leaned his back against the closest wall and slid down until he was sitting on the cement floor. The tap of heels followed him. He assumed it was Izzy but he wasn’t willing to uncover his face from his hands to check. </p><p>“Izzy, please, there’s nothing you can say that will make this better for me,” Alec pleaded. A throat cleared and Alec sighed heavily. </p><p>“Alec, look at me.” The voice that sounded didn’t belong to Izzy. It belonged to a much more surprising person. Alec’s face shot out from behind his hands to see Maryse standing before him. She took a few steps closer, leaned her own back against the wall and slid down to mimic Alec’s position. </p><p>“Mom?” Alec asked incredulously. Maryse huffed out a laugh as she attempted to pull her skirt down. </p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised, son,” Maryse teased. Alec looked over at her, his head pressed against the cool wall behind them. He didn’t know what else to say. “So, Magnus?” Alec sighed and nodded. He knew this day would come but he didn’t think it would be so soon. Maryse nodded back and soothed a hand over Alec’s hair. “I have heard that Magnus is a fine man. I need you to tell me if this was coerced in any way.” Alec’s spine straightened and he pushed off the wall to face his mother.</p><p>“No! No, I promise. This was 100% not coerced. I…” Alec leaned back against the wall once more and he was ashamed at the break in his voice. “I thought we loved each other,” Alec admitted. He felt Maryse’s hand on his shoulder and glanced up at her. He could feel tears building and pressed his palms into his eyes as a lame attempt to push them away. </p><p>“You’re a great worker, Alexander. And an even greater man. And there’s no way I deserve a son like you,” Maryse confessed as she gripped his shoulder tighter. “But someone who makes you feel like this doesn’t deserve you either, okay?” Alec nodded and closed his eyes as an attempt to will back the tears that were still threatening to fall. Maryse leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s forehead before standing up and straightening her skirt. “Take the rest of the day,” Maryse added. Alec heard the click of her heels become faint before the sound disappeared. And Alec let himself crumble.</p><p>Izzy’s lap was one of the most comfortable places to rest a head. Alec knew because that’s where his always ended up whenever he needed comfort. And boy, did he need comfort. Izzy had raced home the minute Maryse informed her of Alec’s departure and she phone Jace on her way. Alec knew the only people who could truly count on were his siblings. </p><p>His head was in Izzy’s lap, his feet in Jace’s. His hands were full of ice cream and the TV was playing some nerdy TV show Izzy described as ‘research’. He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the evening. Well, he could have gone without the immense sadness in his heart. The calmness broke like a dam when his phone rang, the ringtone he used for Magnus sounding through the air. Alec threw the ice cream on the table and picked up his phone, staring at the photo that lit up the screen. </p><p>“I don’t want to answer. I… I don’t know what to say to him,” Alec said as his head shook. Jace pushed Alec’s feet off his lap and grabbed at his phone. </p><p>“You have to answer or else he’ll think he won! And he didn’t,” Jace shouted. His finger slid on the screen, answering the call much to Alec’s dismay. Alec brought the phone to his ear but said nothing. </p><p>“Alexander, please let me explain,” Magnus started. The minute Alec heard his voice, anger erupted through him. </p><p>“I don’t want to hear your voice or see your face ever again, Magnus,” Alec bellowed. Before he could hear Magnus’ response, he hung up the phone. He felt Izzy’s gentle touch on his shoulder and Jace’s more solid touch on his back. </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about, brother!” Jace yelled as he patted Alec’s back harder. Alec rolled his eyes in hopes to keep the tears from spilling over once more. “We have to get back at him, Alec. This isn’t fair that you’re sitting here eating your feelings while Magnus is…” Jace waved his hands pathetically, not taking a guess at what Magnus was doing. </p><p>“And what do you suggest we do, Jace?” Alec asked, fully expecting a dumb answer. He was not disappointed. </p><p>“You could key his car! But I guess he may not have a car in New York. Oh! I know. You could trash his office! He’s decorated it, right?” Jace threw out. Alec shook his head but before he could counter, Izzy’s voice chimed. </p><p>“Or you could just tell his secrets,” Izzy suggested. Jace gaped like he was going to argue but shook his head instead. </p><p>“That’s… not a bad idea,” Jace agreed. He turned to Alec. “So, share the details. What can bring Mr. Downworld Inc. to the ground?” Alec snorted and took a giant bite from his ice cream. </p><p>“Our relationship was completely one-sided, Jace. I know almost nothing about him,” Alec confessed.</p><p>“There must be something, Alec. Think!” Jace commanded. A few tears finally fell and the anger Alec felt as they warmed his cheeks had him talking. </p><p>“Omphalocele. Magnus has omphalocele,” Alec started. At Jace and Izzy’s blank stare, he wiped furiously at his eyes and explained. “He has like no belly button because of some mess up with his organs or something.” At their continued blank stares, Alec’s shoulders drooped. “You can’t use that, can you?” Jace shook his head. </p><p>“I mean, it’s like an actual issue. I don’t know that it will--” Alec yelped before Jace could finish. </p><p>“Chicago!” Alec shouted. “Magnus was in Chicago and he asked me not to tell anyone and I think it had something to do with all of his phone calls. You know, the secret ones about a plan b?” Alec ran his hands over his face and shook his head. “That’s not enough either…” </p><p>“I mean, it could be. But it’s not exactly ideal, Alec,” Jace said softly. He sat back on the couch and pulled Alec’s legs to their rightful place on his lap. Alec dropped his head back onto Izzy’s lap and exhaled loudly. He tried to hold back the sobs but Izzy’s comforting hand in his hair was all he needed to push him over the edge again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M REALLY SORRY.</p><p>Let me know how you feel after this EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> using #asecretsworthfic.</p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better." <strong>―Marilyn Ferguson</strong></em>
</p><p>Java Jace was the one place that felt normal after the previous day's incident. He sat at a table, sipping his regular black coffee that tasted even more bitter than usual. Izzy sat across from him, rambling about her comic book and Alec felt his heart heal just a little bit at his sister’s happiness. It shattered when the bell chimed above the door and in walked Magnus. He shuffled over to the table hesitantly, a sight that had Alec’s heart racing. He had never seen Magnus so unsure of himself. Magnus cleared his throat to get Izzy’s attention. </p><p>“What do you want?” Izzy asked, her voice laced with venom as she turned and realized who the noise belonged to. Alec heard the register drawer slam shut and waved an arm at Jace to tell him everything was okay. </p><p>“Alexander, can we talk? Please?” Magnus begged, his Adam's apple bobbing with nervousness. Alec looked up at him as Izzy stood. </p><p>“Why? Is there really anything else you have to say that hasn’t already been broadcasted on TV?” Magnus sighed and his shoulders slumped, but his eyes were pleading. Alec nodded at his sister when she turned back toward him and she bumped her shoulder against Magnus’ as she walked away. She didn’t go far, opting to stand at the counter with Jace, both of their eyes boring into the back of Magnus’ head. Magnus sat down across from Alec and sighed once more. </p><p>“Alec, I am <em> so </em> sorry. I swear I don’t know what came over me,” Magnus started. Alec snickered and ran his hands over his face. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how humilated I feel, Magnus? The whole office knows the secrets you promised me you’d keep!” Magnus reached out for Alec’s hands but Alec pulled them way quicker. </p><p>“I fucked up, Alec. I admit it. But is it really that bad for people to know the truth about you?” Magnus challenged. Alec scoffed and slammed his hands on the table. </p><p>“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. You must realize that I know <em> nothing </em> about you, Magnus. You know all of my secrets and I know about your lack of a belly button,” Alec spat as he stood up. “For some reason, you think your secrets are more important than mine.” </p><p>“That is not true, Alec!” Alec laughed again, the fakeness of it obvious to his own ears. </p><p>“Then tell me about Chicago. Tell me why you’re always on the phone talking to some secret person about your secret trip to Chicago!” Alec demanded. He could feel a heat rising in his body, the fury overtaking his entire being. </p><p>“That’s… That’s not… It’s different!” Magnus stuttered. Alec threw up his hands in defeat, shaking his head furiously. </p><p>“It’s not,” Alec said simply. He flung the door open and walked out, leaving all of his thoughts of Magnus behind him.</p><hr/><p>The walk back to the office was just what he needed to clear his mind. He had a meeting with his parents, Lorenzo, and a few other lower level marketing employees that he had wanted to bail on but he knew he couldn’t. Alec walked in and sat down, spreading his papers in front of him. He glanced at them, suddenly realizing how completely pointless all of his work was. There was nothing there that was changing anyone's life except for maybe his parents. As he thought of them, they walked in. Maryse sent him a sympathetic smile and sat at the head of the table with her husband. </p><p>“Hello, everyone. We’re here to talk about the new demographic that, uh, Mr. Bane has decided we’re going to target,” Robert started. He cleared his throat and turned toward Lorenzo. “I want to thank Mr. Rey for working so closely with Magnus to push this new direction for the company. I think it will be quite beneficial to--” Alec cackled, interrupting the words flowing from his father’s mouth. Robert stopped and stared at his son, an incredulous look on his face. “Mr. Lightwood, do you have something to say?” Robert challenged. Alec stood up, resting his palms on the table in front of him. </p><p>“You know as well as everyone in this room that the change in target demographic came from me,” Alec stated. Robert opened his mouth, presumably to argue, but Alec held up his hand. “It’s not secret to this office that I’ve been spending time, as Lorenzo so eloquently put it, ‘fucking Magnus Bane’, so it should be no secret that in that time, sharing a pillow after said <em> fucking </em>, we talked about the direction this company was moving in. That direction is one that I suggested a year ago and was promptly shot down and Lorenzo, oh knight in shining hairtie’s, received the promotion I deserved.” Alec was fuming now, for the second time that day. He tossed his papers to the floor and stared directly into his father’s eyes. </p><p>“Alec.” Robert said sharply, the threat laced in his tone. Alec just smiled and shook his head. He stared around the room, catching the eyes of every person he dreaded seeing during the day. </p><p>“And there is no reason, none, for me to continue working without the recognition or <em> pride </em> that I deserve. So, mother? Father? I quit.” Alec spun on his heel and sauntered out of the room, slamming the conference door shut as he went.</p><hr/><p>Alec spent the next few days sitting at his computer, scrolling through job postings and trying to figure out where he could go from there. As much as he tried to focus on the task at hand, his mind always seemed to wander to Magnus. He listened to music and it reminded him of Magnus. He read a book and it reminded him of Magnus. He closed his eyes and images of Magnus floated in his mind. He just couldn’t get rid of him. </p><p>He was excited for the distraction that Izzy was providing him that night. Her and Simon’s comic book had printed its first 100 copies and they were holding a reading and signing at a local bookstore. Alec wasn’t sure he could be more proud of his sister’s weird, new accomplishment. Alec pulled on his sweater and jeans and made his way to the bookstore. He was greeted outside by Izzy, pacing back and forth in quick steps. When she noticed Alec, her head shot up, her eyes wide with fear. She ran toward him and grasped his arms in her hands, her nails digging into his skin. </p><p>“I can’t do this, Alec. What if they hate it?” Izzy asked, her voice panicked and her breathing heavy. Alec rested his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath, urging her to mimic. Izzy inhaled deeply and exhaled dramatically before raising her eyebrows expectantly at Alec. </p><p>“What if they <em> love </em> it?” Alec challenged. Izzy scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Alec saw the nervousness slowly dissipating.</p><p>“And they are going to love it, right?” Izzy pleaded. Alec nodded determinedly and pulled Izzy into a tight hug. </p><p>“Iz? They want us back now!” Simon bellowed out the door. Izzy squealed, kissed her brother on the cheek, and ran into the store, all of her fear left outside as she entered. Alec turned around to follow and saw Magnus strolling along the sidewalk. He stopped a few feet away from Alec, his hands raised in defeat. </p><p>“I just… I want to talk,” Magnus started. Alec rolled his eyes and attempted to walk toward the door but Magnus hopped in front of him. “I want to talk about Chicago.” Magnus stated. Alec’s feet stopped every motion and he turned back toward Magnus, an expectant look on his face. Magnus sighed and reached into his pocket. He clicked a few buttons and pulled up a photo before turning the phone to Alec. Alec saw a little girl. She must have been six or seven with beautiful brown eyes and curly brown hair that was perfectly braided. Alec glanced back up at Magnus. </p><p>“Is she… yours?” Alec asked. Magnus chuckled and shook his head, taking the chance to move a bit closer to Alec. Alec didn’t step away. </p><p>“She’s Ragnor’s. The love of his life, Catarina, lives in Chicago and is raising this little girl without her father.” There was a fondness in Magnus’ tone that had Alec’s heart soaring more than he would have liked. </p><p>“I didn’t know Ragnor had a daughter,” Alec commented, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He tried to push back the bitterness of not knowing yet another thing about Magnus’ life.</p><p>“No one really does. Ragnor wasn’t one for the spotlight. But on my last trip, I was spotted. She wasn’t, thank god, but it’s been damage control since I got to New York,” Magnus explained. Alec nodded slowly, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“I understa--” Magnus shushed him and rested a hand on his arm. </p><p>“I tell those that I trust and I trust you, Alec. I think I always have,” Magnus confessed. Alec smiled softly and stood up, offering his hand to Magnus. Alec let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. It was like he could finally breathe again, a sense of home finally returned.</p><p>“My sister is about to present the nerdiest side of her I’ve <em> ever </em> seen. Do you… want to stay with me?” Magnus stood a bit straighter next to him as he placed his hand in Alec’s. Alec squeezed it and led him into the building, the chatter fading as Izzy and Simon walked onto the makeshift stage. They sat together and listened to the incredible story that Izzy and Simon had created. Alec couldn’t believe that his sister had made something so… creative. She had always had the same business mindset as their parents, but he was grateful she was chasing what she wanted. He was so <em> proud </em>. And the entire time, he had Magnus’ hand in his and he was happy. </p><p>They stood up to applaud when Izzy read the final scene, her smile beaming from her face. She wrapped a blushing Simon in a hug before she rushed to Alec. There was a pleasant surprise on her face when she saw Magnus but Alec ignored it. </p><p>“Izzy, that was incredible. You’re <em> incredible </em>!” Alec praised and for the first time in both of their lives, Alec thought he saw Izzy blush. She shoved at his shoulder gently before she rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I messed up some words, but…” Alec stopped her with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“You were amazing,” he said matter of factly. Izzy smiled wider before pulling Alec into a tight hug. </p><p>“I was pretty amazing, huh?” Izzy agreed. She turned toward Magnus and held out her hand. Magnus took it and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. </p><p>“Ms. Lightwood, you are truly an exquisite creature,” Magnus complimented. Izzy shook her head and narrowed her eyes before glancing back and forth between Alec and Magnus. </p><p>“You,” Izzy pointed at Alec, “have a lot to tell me. Later,” she added as an afterthought as Jace walked in with an older woman with fiery red hair. Alec’s tilted his head in confusion when he saw the camera hanging around her neck and the recorder in her hand. </p><p>“Magnus Bane, Jocelyn Fray from the New York Tribute. I have a source who confirmed your visit to Chicago a few weeks ago,” the woman started. Alec saw the hurt flash across Magnus’ eyes as he pulled his hand away from Alec’s for the first time in an hour. “Can you confirm or deny their validity?” Jocelyn thrusted the recorder in front of Magnus and Alec stepped in front of him, holding his hands out to block Magnus in any way he could. </p><p>“No, there’s no story here!” Alec said quickly. She lifted the camera off her chest and snapped a photo, the flash blinding Alec almost as much as his anger was. “Jace, get her out of here!” Alec yelled as he put a protective arm across Magnus’ chest and glared in his brother’s direction. </p><p>“Alec, what are you doing?” Jace asked as he narrowed his eyes at Magnus. “Magnus needs to learn his lesson!” Alec shook his head fiercely and grabbed the recorder from Jocelyn’s hand. </p><p>“There’s nothing to learn! There’s no story!” Alec repeated but he knew it was too late. He heard the chime of the door and spun quickly to chase after Magnus. He just got him back and he wasn’t going to lose him again. “Magnus!” Alec yelled as he caught up to the sprinting man. “Magnus, please, I didn’t ask for her to come!” </p><p>“How did she know I was in Chicago, Alec?” Magnus questioned, his voice thick with what Alec thought sounded like unshed tears. </p><p>“You spilled all of my secrets, Magnus. I told Jace and Izzy about Chicago, but I didn’t know! I didn’t know about Madzie then. I would have never told them if I--” Magnus turned away again and ran his hands through his hair. </p><p>“But you <em> told </em> them. So, go. Go finish your story,” Magnus said, defeated. His shoulders sagged as he walked away from Alec. Just like that Alec couldn’t breathe again. And he couldn’t bring himself to follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I MEAN I WARNED YOU WITH THE QUOTE. I'm SORRY. But only one more chapter means our boys get their happy ending before you know it! </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who reads and comments on this fic. It means the <em>world</em> to me, you have no idea. </p><p>Let me know how you feel about this chapter on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a> using #asecretsworthfic</p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe this is the final chapter. I hope you love the end &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes, the biggest secrets you can only tell a stranger.” </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>― Michelle Hodkin</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and Magnus’ nonexistent presence in Alec’s life was becoming too much to handle. Alec knew he had been the one to fuck up this time, but his heart ached with every moment Magnus didn’t know how he felt. The elevator chimed and the elevator doors opened for him for the first time since he quit. He figured he had nothing better to do than to clean out his desk. Just to add to the already existent heartache, Andrew was behind the door. Alec stepped to the side but Andrew didn’t leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… talk?” Andrew asked softly. Alec nodded and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. He glanced over at Andrew who seemed to be studying the floor of the elevator more thoroughly than needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to yell at me?” Alec inquired, holding his shoulders back and his chest out, ready to defend whatever Andrew had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were happy, weren’t we?” Andrew looked up at Alec and for the first time, Alec saw insecurity in his eyes. Alec went to nod as it was his nature to make Andrew feel better, but his head shook instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t happy, Andrew. We were…” Alec trailed off, not knowing what the right word to use was. He didn’t need to rub salt in Andrew’s wounds, but they were boring. They were monotonous and uninteresting, but he couldn’t say that. Before he could say anything, Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable,” Andrew stated simply. Alec nodded in agreement and waited for Andrew to say something, anything else. Andrew glanced up at him. “I thought I wanted comfortable. I knew what to expect with you and there were no awful surprises.” He stopped and a small smile crossed his face. “Lorenzo and I are…” He trailed off and Alec raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew the minute he was out of the picture that Lorenzo would go after him. Andrew laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and Alec laughed with him. Their laughter faded as the elevator chimed and opened at their floor. Alec walked out, expecting Andrew to follow. When he didn’t, he turned and saw a soft smile on Andrew’s face. “We did care about each other, Alec. But I don’t think either of us cared enough.” With that, the elevator shut and Alec watched the doors closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew was right, Alec knew. They did care for each other. They cared as much as they knew how. They didn’t care enough to know anything about each other and Alec didn’t think either of them knew how much they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. He didn’t realize how much he could care about someone until he met Magnus. He cared so much from the very beginning. He cared that this man he didn’t even know knew all of his secrets and he cared that he had the power to tell them. Then he cared that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>care, just to make it more confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt like his heart stopped beating. He couldn’t let Magnus walk away without knowing how Alec truly felt, that much he was sure of. He was sure he loved Magnus and he was sure that he had to try. He turned on his heel and ran toward the office, Lorenzo greeting him with an eye roll and a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Alec. Here for one last booty call before Magnus leaves?” Lorenzo asked, a snicker following shortly after. Alec rolled his eyes and kept walking before Lorenzo’s words computed in his head. He ran back to Lorenzo’s desk and slammed a hand on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘before Magnus leaves’?” Alec demanded. Lorenzo’s eyes widened comically but no words came out. Alec slammed his fist again and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned abruptly and saw Simon, a look of dismay on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus asked your parents if he could work remotely for the rest of the contract and they said yes. He’s on a plane right now, Alec,” Simon said softly. He walked over to Lorenzo and placed a hand on his arm which Alec assumed was an attempt to calm him down. Lorenzo swatted at Simon before turning toward his ficus and pulling some dead leaves off the branch. Alec couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Simon? Tell Andrew to get Lorenzo a new ficus,” he added as he started toward the elevator. Before it chimed, he turned back toward them and shrugged. “His may or may not be dead soon and it is definitely my fault if it is.” The look of horror that crossed Lorenzo’s face was almost worth the year of torture sitting across from him. “And thank you,” Alec said genuinely as the elevator doors opened. Before they could close, he heard Izzy’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m emailing you his flight information. Go get him, big brother,” Izzy cheered, her nails clicking away at her keyboard. Alec grinned as the doors shut in front of him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alec stepped onto the plane and scanned the first class aisle thoroughly. He saw the slight quaff of Magnus’ hair and the painted nails on the arm rest and sighed in relief. He took a deep breath in and walked to the row, setting himself in the seat next to Magnus with a soft, “hi.” Magnus turned, a look of surprise flashing across his face that Alec wasn’t quite sure was good or bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked. Before Alec could explain, Magnus looked away from him. Alec sighed, but spoke anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell Jocelyn anything. Before I say anything, I need to say that.” When Magnus had no response, Alec continued on. “Before I met you, I didn’t know where I was going. I was stuck in a career I didn’t even like because I was too afraid to say what I was feeling. I was stuck in a relationship that was going nowhere because I was too comfortable and too afraid to tell him the truth. I was afraid that by being myself, I would lose everything I had. Afraid that I would lose the things that I didn’t even think I wanted. I was stuck in a repetitive cycle of living and I was afraid to change that, to be who I knew I wanted to be,” Alec said, exhaling slowly before filling his lungs again. Magnus was still looking away, but Alec knew he was listening by the grip of his hand on the arm rest. “And then I met you andI said everything that I was feeling and told the truth for the first time in what felt like years and you? You just listened. You looked at this rambling idiot who did not deserve to be in first class and you listened. And all of that fear disappeared. Because you stayed. You heard the deepest and darkest parts of me and you stayed. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t feel like anyone had ever truly cared about me but you… You did. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alec’s voice was pleading, like he was begging the words to be true. Magnus finally turned and looked at Alec. The unmistakable tears lining Alec’s eyes gave away how true everything he was saying was. “I might not know everything about you but I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know your kind heart and your beautiful soul and that is the only thing that mat--” Alec was cut out of his speech by a woman tapping on his shoulder. He turned abruptly, his face furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, this is my seat,” she said. Alec nodded and glanced back at Magnus who had his eyes glued to the floor once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be comfortable anymore, Magnus. I just… I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alec admitted. He wiped his eyes before making his way to the back of the plane. He took his seat, his knees pressing uncomfortably to the back of the seat in front of him. The sounds of coughing and crunching and crying echoed throughout but Alec couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t have Magnus and as much as he wanted him, he didn’t stay this time. And Alec couldn’t even blame him. He closed his eyes and let acceptance flood through him when a familiar voice sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly afraid of getting old. I use three different types of moisturizer on my face at night to prevent it, but I know it’s inevitable. I used to have my tongue pierced but I found it very distracting so I took it out before it even healed. I lost my virginity to a girl named Camille who broke my heart harder than it had ever broken. And like a true, true loser, I went back to her time and time again.” Magnus sat down on the seat next to Alec and grabbed at one of his hands. Alec let out a soft sob that he couldn’t hold in any longer. “I have always wished that I was two inches taller which is why most of my shoes have a heel. The first time I met your parents, I thought ‘who the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> these people’?” Alec laughed wetly, tears spilling down his face. Magnus’ smile faded as he cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “I met a man on an airplane and my entire life changed,” Magnus finally confessed. “I have a lot I want to tell you, Alexander.” The plane started taking off and Magnus tensed, his hands gripping the armrests. Alec slipped his hand underneath the one closest to him and laced their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Alec asked, turning Magnus’ face toward him with his unoccupied hand. Magnus chuckled and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sort of completely terrified of flying. But the last time I was on an airplane, I didn’t have time to be scared because I had this beautiful man spilling every single secret he had,” Magnus said softly. He leaned his forehead against Alec’s and inhaled deeply. “And I fell in love with him the moment the first secret left his lips,” Magnus finished in a whisper. Alec bit down on his lip and shook his head, letting his eyes close in contentment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus’ gently, savoring the taste he had missed with everything in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s your turn to spill,” Alec said. Magnus laughed and nodded before their lips met once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you about how Ragnor and I were banned from Peru?” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>6 months later</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost two years after the death of Ragnor Fell, his partner in business, Magnus Bane, is here to let us all in on his most recent secret project. Magnus, it’s so great to have you here,” the interviewer said with a smile on her face. Magnus grinned back at her and Alec shook his head from behind the camera. His fiance sure had a way of gaining everyone's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to be here and with an incredibly important update on Downworld Inc.,” Magnus said, his voice laced with professionalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what might that update be?” The interviewer gestured toward the camera and Alec watched the screen as it zoomed in on Magnus’ face. Magnus turned toward the camera and smiled wider as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, the Institute has seen a 35% increase in sales since their marketing team collaborated with my company.” The interviewer nodded, urging Magnus to continue. “I’ve realized that, while Ragnor and I were a well oiled machine who didn’t need anyone besides each other, that isn’t quite the case anymore. Alec?” He called. Alec froze and placed a hand on his chest, rubbing it nervously. The camera panned toward him and he had to hold back the glare he wanted to shoot at Magnus. Instead, he smiled and shuffled over to Magnus, sitting on the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Alec Lightwood, son of the owner’s of the Institute, is that correct?” The interviewer inquired as she looked questioningly at the two. Alec was glad that she wasn’t sure what was going on either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Alec. The incredible marketing genius who is going to be corunning Downworld Inc. with myself and Catarina Fell come September.” Alec’s head turned quicker than he thought possible. He and Magnus had run the possibility by each other on multiple occasions but he had no idea Magnus was so sure of it. But apparently he was sure enough to announce it on live television. He suddenly remembered the show was live and plastered a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catarina is Ragnor’s late wife, is that correct?” Magnus nodded as he took Alec’s hand in his and squeezed tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is. Catarina, myself, and Alexander are rebranding ourselves so that we can adequately rebrand others. Isn’t that right, Alec?” Magnus asked sweetly. Alec looked over at him and shook his head in disbelief before nodding back at the interviewer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebranding, yes.” Magnus let out a quiet chuckle at the lack of stuttered words from Alec and Alec pinched the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is your rebranding going to entail?” The interviewer asked. Magnus glanced at Alec and Alec met his gaze. They smiled softly at each other and Alec tilted his head in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marketing is all about, for lack of a better term, lying. You uptalk whatever product you’re selling and leave out important information to better suit your needs, right?” The interviewer nodded and Magnus nodded along with her. “Downworld Inc. is about the truth. Getting all of your secrets out there and knowing exactly what to expect of whatever comes a buyer’s way. ” Magnus finished. Alec felt himself laugh and leaned his shoulder into Magnus’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what inspired this?” Magnus beamed and scooted forward in his chair. He glanced back at Alec and winked before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I met a man on an airplane…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments and love for this fic. I am so sad that it's over but happy that I could share it with all of you. 🥰</p><p>Please shout at me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a>. Also, if you want a fun discord server to chat all things Malec/Shadowhunters, join us <a href="https://discord.gg/RjcVBsb">here</a>. </p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile. Again, thank you all so much for being the best readers EVER. ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>